Talk:Mordecai
Please leave out opinionated comments (e.g. "He is best suited for ranged combat" - I primarily use pistols with on my Mordecai, and I'm not even specced into gunslinger, which leaves me in the thick of the fight). This reduces the quality and legitimacy of articles. Also please fix where it says bloodwing may attack up to 7 enemies, should be 6. I saw it a few times. To be more concise, skills should be quotes of the actual skill(there are some mistakes in amounts, quoting the actual text will eliminate - or at least reduce - those mistakes), and displaying the scales of bonuses below. For example: Deadly Increases Critical Hit damage. +6/12/18/24/30% -OR- Focus Increases accuracy with all weapon types. +5/10/15/20/25% Accuracy, -10/20/30/40/50% Sniper Rifle Sway I don't have time to do all of this myself atm, which is why i'm handing it off to someone else. :I edited it to "He is well suited for ranged combat." to remove the bias you mentioned. Also please sign your posts with four tildes.Sparrow475 03:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai's Aptitude Its not all that inaccurate to say that he is the best for ranged combat, even with pistols he could snipe enemies such as bandits or spiderants for up to a few 100 yards, then again that has to do more with the person playing, but in my experience he has the best chance of a hit at long range than roland or lillith, not to mention brick who w/o a rocket launcher is almost useless in my eyes, in any case, revolvers are best with him in my experience, not to put in any real bias, but think about it, a masher w/ the unending firepower "upgrade" is alot better at killing enemies than a sniper, plus its around 20x easier to get criticals w/ revolvers as well, just saying :It seems you never played a fully skilled Launcher-Brick with a 500% burst-fire launcher and a shield with a fitting resistance. Cluster of doom. And what about Liliths High Velocity skill? Slayer too? Not to mention Mind Games which makes everything an easy target. -- Cocofang 18:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) - Different player here, who relies heavily on Mordecai's melee. I maxed out his Lethal Strike early, and in the early game this was dealing more damage than any gun I could find. Even in the end game Mordecai's melee attack was adequate versus Guardians. It's more true to say that Mordecai deals out a lot of damage all round but has fragile health. Well how I see it Mordecai is the strongest hero he can out damage anyone with just about anything( The exception is Lilith with a hellfire + firefly), but it is balanced by the fact he has no support abilities. CinnamonPheonix 00:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? Mordecai can only max out Pistols/Revolvers and Snipers. If it comes to other weapons the other chars can buff them more (even though Mord has some abilities that affect all weapons). :Mord can deal massive damage with Snipers and Revolvers (Pistols often are too weak). Also his Lethal Strike is very powerful but can't keep up with the overall damage a full-berserk Brick can deal. And if it comes to overall weapon-usage Roland leads. He has the best skills and mods to buff any weapon. He isn't that specified as the other chars and can't push single weapons THAT far but because of that he isn't picky at all. -- Cocofang 18:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai and others Just as an addition to the articles, you could add a quote area. EG. Mordecai says "Boom!" after a critical hit/headshot kill, which is a referece to Counterstrike "Boom! Headshot!". :I believe the "BOOM! Headshot!" line originated with FPS Doug in Pure Pwnage, rather than Counterstrike. Anyway, not a bad idea, but it's going to take some work pulling together all of the spoken dialogue. -- WarBlade 17:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) We should have enough players to pull together the dialogue in a reasonable period of time and i'll start noteing down Mordecai's dialogue from now. --The-Dreamcaster 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Reference to Pop Culture possible-- The reason his name is Mordecai might be because of the falcon in the movie The Royal Tenenbaums--his name is Mordecai. "Multiple Bloodwings Glitch" Embedded Video I was looking at the placement of the embedded video and how it is breaking the page. There are some poor attempts to correct the problem with line breaks (which fail outside of a narrow range of browser widths) when really the embedded video is just too big for the small amount of text with it. It occurs to me that the embedded video is not necessary at all and can be dumped. A hyperlink can be added in it's place if need be. -- WarBlade 09:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Two weeks later, which is a million internet years but this situation is what the tag and its variants are for. N.B. To be used sparingly when absolutely necessary. So inserted in the page. --Raisins 06:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Now that the multiple Bloodwing glitch has been fixed the whole section is somewhat pointless IMO. More so given that some of the content consists of instructions on how people once created multiple bloodwings. All it needs now is a sentence or two in trivia. -- WarBlade 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai Quotes don't know if anyone's ever gonna get around to quotes but here are a few you hear when you stand idle while playing Mordecai "Sure is great... standing here... I LOVE IT!" "Now that you mention it, I do love standing around doing nothing!" "How much longer you gonna admire that dirt?" LOL, I love those quotes: I heard them before --HybridDragoness 08:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Brick's idle dialogue is worth checking out too. As for Mordecai, I find he's really on form when he has to revive team mates. I'm usually treated to a round of giggling etc. over TS when I successfully revive someone. :) -- WarBlade 11:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, really...I hear the hunter I duo with say "Try not to slip in your blood standing up" often lol Should we include character quotes for playable characters? --HybridDragoness 05:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Maybe this will help; http://kantham.uuuq.com/borderlands/mord.html Apesap 20:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Possible Name Reference Is it possible that Mordecai is named so because of the bird "Mordecai" that belongs to Richie in The Royal Tenenbaums? I know this is very unlikely but I just wanted to mention it.--Z4ngetsu 06:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :That would probably account for the trivia note that has been at the bottom of the article for a while now. ;) -- WarBlade 11:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Multiple Bloodwings Glitch Obsolete Since this has been patched on all platforms, shouldn't we either remove the section on it or rewrite it in the past tense? It sounds like it's completely possible until you get to the end and see that it has been patched on every platform. -- Claptrap 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, I moved the note to a more noticeable location at the top of the section. I personally think we should keep it on the wiki, as I find it interesting to know about past glitches, but maybe we could move the section from this article to its own stub-sized article or something. Just my opinion, though. 14:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Allow it one sentence and stuff it into Trivia. Leave a text-only link to the YouTube video for the three people who care. And then you're done. :) -- WarBlade 15:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai's Purpose on Pandora? So what is Mordecai's actually purpose on Pandora? Surely he had another motive to go onto the planet other than the Vault. Brick is trying to find his sister, and Lilith is trying to learn more about her abilities, but what is Mordecai doing? I was researching it and have found two answers so far, they said he was either looking for some Demosthenes guy (or find out how he died) or some Yujinny guy. Any verification to these or other ideas anyone? :If we already know his purpose, I think it still needs to be on the page. 10:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::There were no character back stories used in the game. The idea of the wiki is to document the game, so contributors are not likely to put much importance on documenting things that never existed. -- WarBlade 20:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't it something about winning a marksman tournament with a pistol, thus being disqualified? The Flying Fenrakk 20:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) master? seriously? Yes seriously. The Hunter is master of the Bloodwing. This is preferable to saying "you" or "the player" because the player is safe at home staring at a screen, unlikely to be shot, and therefore not needing to be healed by a fictitious bird-creature flapping around inside a game. -- WarBlade 05:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are quite a few, if not a heckuva lot, of pages that refer to "the player". Then again, the humor may make the logic easier to swallow. --Nagamarky 09:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. I've been sorting out many of the worst examples, but it's like standing in the face of an incoming tide and telling it to "bugger off." :( "The player" is the lesser of two evils though. It's all the "You" and "Your" additions in walkthrough paragraphs that really make my head spin. -- WarBlade 10:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai and Lilith i heard my friend talking about how Mordecai and Lilith used to date before they set out on their vault quest and he said that he got it from this sight. I cant find any info supporting this subject and i am particularly intrested in the main charactor's backgrounds. If you guys know about any good sites for finding info about this reply to this section.- BTBakeZX : Your friend most likely was making that up. Part of the fun of this game is that there is no story. : If he did find it here, he probably found it on someone asking whether Mordecai and Lilith were dating because said person was like "LILITH I LOVE HER" : So yeah GnarlyToaster 16:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Totally and completely true Friendlypipot 18:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks you guys 06:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the idea that mord and lilith once dated is fiction, as in "fanfiction." Check out the supertastic fan fiction, Pandora's Vault, http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5842425/1/Pandoras_Vault authored by Signorina Sirena. the story delves deep into all four characters' pasts and interpersonal relationships. (spoiler: mord used to call lilith "princess." lol) 17:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) (read the rest of the talk page...) the above referenced fanfiction also references a marksmanship tournament and mordecai's mentor / teacher, yujinny. no more spoilers. read the story. 17:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yujinny Where do people find out about Yujinny?